supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Jamie-Twig's Draw My Life
Transcript Rachel: "Hello, and welcome to draw my life." draws the country of Vietnam Rachel: "I was born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam on the 30th anniversary of the My Lai or Son My massacre in 1998, and I never knew who my birth parents were, I think my biological mother is dead now, I was adopted at six months and lived in Ontario for most of my childhood." draws her adoptive parents and John Rachel: "I was adopted by these two very nice people, and I had a six-year old brother named John." draws John going into her room when she was a baby and stabbing her arm Rachel: "There was one time when I was sleeping as a baby, and he went into my room, and stabbed my arm, it was painful, I still have the scar to this day." draws herself as a child looking happy Rachel: "By the time I was 3, I could speak fluent Vietnamese, aswell as English, as one of things that came with me was a Vietnamese dictionary so I could learn the language, and I proved to be popular with my classmates when I started school." draws John with devil horns Rachel: "John....wasn't a very nice person, he bullied me, told me that I'm not his sister, and he attacked me if he ever caught me singing some of the Vietnamese songs I learned on the Internet." draws the words "Squinty eyes", "Viet S***" and some other slurs Rachel: "He hated me all because I was Vietnamese, and he refused to let me play the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game, which he often played with his friends, I knew lots about it, and he even demanded I leave because he considers it a "boys' show", even some of his friends were disgusted and offered to play with me." Rachel: "Speaking of Yu-Gi-Oh!, I was a huge fan of it growing up." draws some of the characters and the cards Rachel: "My first deck was Starter Deck: Kaiba, I still own the contents to this day." draws her party at Tet Rachel: "A new boy moved in six houses down and he did not speak English, we did not attend the same school, and that boy, Dinh, or Nguyen Xuan Dinh, would be my future husband." then draws her middle school Rachel: "When I was in middle school, a Japanese girl, who was pretty famous, named Satoko visited, despithe her fame status, she wasn't like Kim Kardashian and was actually famous for something that's not actually a sex tape, she was a movie star and a famous YouTuber, I got her autograph." draws her and Satoko together Rachel: "John's behavior worsened as I entered high school, He shot his uncle in the leg, his leg developed gangrene and he had to have it amputated, he died weeks later because the stump became infected because parts of the gangrene remained, he attacked innocent children for no reason, we couldn't stay in Ontario for much longer and moved to Vancouver." draws John attacking people Rachel: “At my 14th birthday, I was given a handmade Yami Bakura plush toy I nicknamed Bakura-kun, he was cute and I loved him, unfortunately, a day after my birthday, He was snatched from me by John and his friend River, I never saw him until Supernanny’s visit.” Rachel: "When I started college at the age of 19 and became an adult, I occasionally went to Ho Chi Minh City and went there to study the Vietnamese language, and despite most Vietnamese back in Canada telling me it was Stalinist, it wasn't like that, they seemed to like Americans, and despite treating the city's namesake like he is best person in the entire world, they preferred capitalist policies and communist ones, to be honest, the city made me feel safer and away from my brother's violent behaviour, until I finally realised I had an biological uncle that was still alive, He said my name was Nguyen Cam Chi, and I asked him about my biological parents, he said that Lien is dead and Khoa is still alive, I met Khoa in a slum in the outskirts of Ho Chi Minh City, He was 36, while my uncle was 43." draws her biological dad and uncle Rachel: "Here's a side note, during the age of 7 to the age I traveled to Vietnam, I used to tell anyone I knew my biological father was dead, because I didn't want them to find out my biological father was an emaciated slum-dweller in a part of Ho Chi Minh City with a very high crime rate, dad told me this was the reason I was put up for adoption." Rachel: "I met Satoko again when I turned 30, and she asked me if I wanted to do a WWII movie, and when I met the actors, there was this.....Vietnamese man, Dinh, was the same guy I met in Ontario, playing a Japanese soldier and I fell in love with him, during filming there was a scene where he was shirtless, he was toned but not on the macho side, and I fainted a couple of times, we got married in Hanoi." draws her and Duc in a Vietnamese-style clothing Rachel: "We had a beautiful baby girl the following year, I named her Annie, or Nguyen Thi Kim Cuc as her Vietnamese name." draws John glaring at her and Dinh Rachel: "When I came home with Annie, John looked jealous and glared at us, Dinh assumed he was jealous because he had two biological sons and I had a daughter." draws Ryan Rachel: "I had a son named Ryan, but he died at nine months because my brother in law shook him, causing brain damage, he died a few weeks later." draws Dinh crouching in the floor Rachel: "Dinh cried so much he tried to kill John when he went near him." Category:Draw my Life videos Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts